1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed pad to be used both indoors (e.g., between a mattress and a box spring) or out of doors (e.g., laid on the ground) during sleep. The bed pad includes a plurality of porous chambers that are filled with a natural insect repellant that is adapted to repel insects without the use of chemicals or subjecting the user to a potentially hazardous environment.
2. Background Art
Insect infestation is a problem facing residents of apartments and houses in big cities and rural areas. For example, bed bugs have found their way into bedrooms and hidden themselves within the bedding. During the night, such bed bugs are known to bite unsuspecting individuals while at sleep drawing the individual's blood and leaving bite marks.
Common techniques for ridding an area of undesirable insects include spraying an insecticide, releasing a fog, and laying traps. In these cases, the insect-ridding means often contains toxic chemicals and/or a poison. Thus, one sleeping in an area that has been repeatedly treated over time may find himself in a potentially hazardous environment that could be especially inhospitable to small children and pets. In the case of bed bugs, an exterminator is sometimes summoned to use one of a variety of pesticides which tends to be expensive and may also expose the individual to an unhealthy environment while sleeping in his bedroom.
What is desirable is an alternative to the conventional use of bug killing chemicals, poisons and the toxicity associated therewith by a safe and natural (i.e., green) material which repels rather than kills insects and which is suitable for use on and around an individual's bed and bedding during sleep.